More Penguin Days of summer: Agent Declassified
by penguin adventures
Summary: Agent Declassified leader of the defunded South Wind (North Wind's southern equivalent) is back. And he has his sights set on a certain team of commando penguins. With help from the North Wind can they stop Classified's vengeance-crazed brother. But with the Now Evil South Wind behind Declassified this may be a tall order. The penguins only hope is to bring the battle to them.
1. Skipper's Recap

For Skipper's Eyes only

And authorized penguin personal

Unauthorized personal STOP READING IMMEDIATELY!

If anyone asks…the following file is blank

Our summer has been intense; We beat out the competion at the annual Elitist of the elite competion to win the elitist of the elite award. We managed to escape the jaws of death in Indonesia, we once again faced off against the Puffin Intelligence Agency in denmark, we battled blowhole's father, and finally successfully cloned something other then dode the dodo. We saved shen's parents from Lord shen. We survived a Shen conquered New York and managed to avert Shen's invasion in the first place. We brought back and defeated the Phoneix, discovered the horrifying truth of the dreaded phony fishcakes, stopped Blowhole's plan to ruin the Fourth of July forever, and rescued Private from the jaws of a certain mr. chew.

Our entire operation was compromised to the world (thanks to Kowalski's new and Improved plasma blaster with repeated action and laser sights with new Extreme, Intense, and Insane settings). We were captured by agents of the U.S government and taken to a government lab that is probably outside any animal rights law. But thanks to a unexpected rescue from Dr. Blowhole we managed to escape dissections. And thanks to Blowhole's Mindjacker the entire world forgot that commando penguins even exist. So because of that the humans no longer suspect a thing. Even though Alice "claimed" that our secret was safe with her we gave her a dose of amnesia mist just to be on the safe side. Unfortantly we can't have people running around with intel about commando penguins. So this recap can only be viewed by authorized parties such as myself.

Attention Unauthorized personal who may have just read this(if you are authorized ignore this): You went too far! Now forgot everything you just learned. In fact as far as you are concerned…You didn't learn anything! You didn't read anything! You didn't see anything! You don't know anything! Have a nice day. (this message will now self-destruct)


	2. Chapter One: level zero

July 21st 2016

Penguin Habitat

5:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"ah…morning gentlemen!" I said. "it's too early," Private said, "The sun's not even up." "are you sure about this Skipper," Kowalski asked, "Private hasn't had a good night's sleep in months…" "Then this should wake him right up," I replied. "yay," Rico said. "aha…a brand new baby day is born! Freshly spanked and full of promise and adventure and the hope of inflicted pain!" "Yay Pain!" Rico said. "good morning baby day," I said, "Now let's get to our calisthenics."

"Skipper," Kowalski said, "won't all the promise and still be there if we wait for the sun to actually…" I pointed to the slowly raising sun, "look there's the sun now let's get to work!" "Since you nancycats are so tired…let's start at Level Zero." "Is there a level zero?" Private said. "Yeah," I said, "don't you see the panda shaped boxing bags?" I pulled four panda shaped boxing bag and placed them in front of my men. "Alright gentlemen!" I said hitting one of the "pandas", "now get them all you got!" I started pummeling the bag and sent it flying across the habitat.

While Private, Kowalski, And Rico got busy punching the standup punching bags my highly trained earholes picked up the sound of an approaching jet. I ignored it as Private, Rico, and Kowalski managed to knock the bags onto their sides. Oh well that's better then nothing. "All right," I said, "it's time for toe-touches remember not to bend you knees!" "do we got knees?" Private asked. Suddenly a North Wind Jet appeared overhead the shockwave from the engine knocking us over. A rope was thrown down and Classified slid down it and landed in our habitat.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted, "we were in the middle of calisthenics!" "Sorry to interrupt you morning exercises…but we have a situation," classified said. Classifed saw our punching bags, "and what is that?" Classified said. "What's the situation?" I asked. "We have right to believe that The South Wind is in the area and out for revenge." "Really?" I said. "The organization have declared themselves independent," Classified said, "dedicated to destroying Penguins wherever they are in the world…And the four of you are the first target." "Because we made them lose their funding?" I said. "amoung other things," classified replied.

"We don't need you help," I said, "we can take them." "No you can't," Classified replied. "why not?" I said. "um…that thing," Eva said. a gaint robot appeared out of nowhere and took down the North Wind. Classified got tossed across the habitat and the jet went flying out of the zoo and smashed thru a building before it crashed into the park. "Penguins secured," the robot said. "You have to catch us first," I said. "Activiting force-field containment system!" The robot said. A force-field suddenly surrounded the concrete island trapping us inside. "fallback," I said. "Skipper!" Kowalski said, "the forcefield has blocked off the entrance to HQ!" "What?" I said.

"Penguins ready for pickup signaling stealth helicopter!" the robot announced. A satellite dish appeared and started boardcasting. "Rico!" I said, "take out that dish!" Rico hacked up a rocket launcher and destroyed the satellite effectively cutting the robot off. The robot stood their and deployed an radio attenna from it's head and said, "secondary system…" Rico blew up the robot's head leaving the robot useless. Or so we thought. "sending out morse code pulse." Rico hacked up the flamethrower and melted the robot before it could do anything. The force field instantly went down as soon as the robot was destroyed.

"Looks like the South Wind isn't as smart as they think…why is their a black helicopter heading our way?" "Nothing on the scope Skipper," Private said holding out the portable rader. "A stealth helicopter," Kowalski said, "they do exist…and I know I can tame her!" "Retreat!" I said as it readied it's netgun. "but the stealth helicopter!" Kowalski said. Rico fired at rocket at it sending it spinning uncontrollablely out of the zoo boundries. Their was a loud firey explosion and somebody shouted, "My Car!" "Stealth helicopter you say?" I said, "what stealth helicopter?"

suddenly the helicopter returned and managed to hover over us even though it was on fire. "fire proof?" I said. Rico lobed a grenade but it didn't seem to do anything. "an indestructible helicopter?" I said, "Now I seen everything." Rico hacked up a RPG launcher and fired and managed to blew up the windows. Rico lobed another grenade and their was flash as the grenade exploded followed by a much larger explosion that sent helicopter bits flying all over the place. Unfortantly the helicopter was still airborn with only it's skeleton left. We could now see an Angry Agent Declassified sitting in the the remains of a blast-proof mini-bunker. "Would you stop destroying my stuff!" Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and sent the mostly destroyed helicopter somewhere else. "Where did you send him," Private asked. "The bottom of the lower new york bay," Kowalski replied, "as long as he can swim he should be fine."

Classified was finally able to get back into our habitat. "what's the plan?" Classified said. "We find the South Wind's base and bring the fight to them!" I said, "Penguins are our flesh and feathers…and if they want penguins…BRING IT ON!" "okay back to HQ," classified said, "and no not The Czech Republic…I'm not letting you in there again." "North Wind HQ that's sound like a useless detour…" I said. "we have a map of possible South Wind base locations on the main computer." "Don't all your bases have a main computer…" "none of them are as powerful as the Main computer over in Central Command." "You have a central command?" Private said. "thank you captain obvious…" I said.

"what?" "Every intelligence organization worth their salt have a Central Command," I said. "Don't The South Wind have a Central Command?" "well…They did," classified said, "but the IASA bombed it to the ground." "The IASA?" "International Animal Spy alliance," Classified replied. "I never heard of it," I said. "I understand, I just learned about it this morning," classified said. "that was the most boring briefing I ever sat thru," Short fuse said. "I wonder why the IPSA forgot to mention IASA to us," Kowalski muttered. "The IPSA just found out about them this morning too," Classified said, "well it was just formed a week ago…so it makes sense."

Private picked up a pamphlet labled, "The New IASA intiative." Private flipped thru it, "I didn't knew their was a East and West Wind?" "Oh those two are the worst," Short fuse said. "Oh the International Kanagroo Episonge agency or IKEA!" "IKEA? Really?" I said. "give me that," Classified said. "PIA is not the list…makes sense." I said. "Penguin MI6?" Kowalski said, "why am I not surprised." "Give me that," Corporal said swiping the pamphlet out of Kowalski's hands, "I wasn't finished with that."

"alright gentlemen," I said, "next stop North Wind Central Command in…where is it?" "Not telling you that," Classified replied. "Toronto," Kowalski replied. "No," Classified said, "Not in Canada…" Corporal then proceeded to dart the four of us. As I drifted into unconsiousness Classified said, "what? They can't knew exactly where it is!" "I thought we trusted them?" Eva said. "we did…just not with this," classified said, "the security of Central Command is absolute…no matter how much we trust them."

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: North Wind Central Command

Location Unknown

07:00(7:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time)

North Wind Central Command

(Kowalski's POV)

when we regained consiousness we found ourselves in front of a massive computer display. "Ah your awake," Classified said. "Being mysterous are we?" Skipper said. "Central Command is our most secure base," classified replied, "and keeping the location a secret from outsiders is the best way to maintain the absolute security of the base." "what?" Private said. "Since the founding of the North Wind there has been no attacks, infiltrations, or occupations in this facility," Classified added, "we like to keep it that way."

"Okay then," Skipper said, "let's do what we need to do and take down the South Wind." "Wait I have a question how do you not know the location of their base," I asked. "Our files on the south wind had been corrupted," Classified said, "and we do not have access to the original copies as the South Wind's servers were destroyed by a airstrike." "All known official or secret South Wind bases were either aquired by other organizations or destroyed." "Ten of those South Wind Bases are now controlled by the North Wind," Classified said, "and we have reason to suspect that the South Wind had taken all their agents and equipment into a recently constructed bunker."

"The Last Stronghold of the South Wind," Skipper said. "Now the documents explaining the secret bunker did not include the locations." "so how many possible locations are we looking at here?" Kowalski said. "based on the little geographical informations we had fifteen possible locations…" Classified said, "we have exploded five of them meaning…" "Ten locations," skipper said, "we'll find them eventually." "We also elimated four locations." "so six possible locations," I said. "Those six locations are…Chicago, New York, New Orleans, Vancover, Toronto, and London." "okay," Skipper said, "let's head off to those locations then…"

"Corporal ready the jet!" Classified said. Corporal ran off towards the door marked hanger. "first stop Toronto," Classified said, "it's…relatively closer…" "Wait as soon as we go thru the hanger doors we'll know where we are…" "Not if we fly out of the hanger at warp speed," Classified replied. A few hours later the jet appeared over the outskirts of Toronto and hovered over the ground. "Eva?" Classified said, "we're at the Toronto location…anything?" "I am running a scan with ground penetrating rader," Eva replied, "I am detecting no structures or tunnels…" "Next!" Classified replied, "engage wrap drive!"

The Jet appeared off the coast of Vancover. "sir something is interfering with my scanning software." "Boys," Skipper said, "looks like we're going diving!" "I'll get the scuba gear," Classified said. "scuba gear?" I said. "We're penguins," Skipper replied, "we don't need no stupid scuba gear." I opened the back door of the plane and Private, Rico, Skipper, and I dived into the water. We made sure to grab water-proof communications on the way out. "WE are treding over the spot on the map right now," Skipper said, "You should see how clear this water is!"

"Anything?" Classified said. "nothing," I said. "Can you even see the bottom," Classified said. "Clear as cystal," Skipper replied. "I am scanning the ground with ground penetrating sonar," I said, "absolutely nothing!" "get back in the jet," Classified said. Corporal dropped a line down to us and we climbed back into the jet. Once we were safely onboard corporal pulled the rope back into the jet and closed the door. The jet traveled at warpspeed over the atlantic and arrived in England. The Jet hover over London Olympic stadium with was currently empty but already prepped for a upcoming Rugby match.

Eva moved the jet to an empty spot in the rear of the Olympic park. The laser scanner went into action scanning the park below us. She tried ground penetrating radar, lidar, and even 3D sonar, "I got nothing," Eva said. "next stop New Orleans," I said, "In good old United states of 'merica!" "Plot a course to New Orleans," classified said, "and no we're not stopping at bourbon street!" "but you can't go there with out having New Orleans Bar'be Q!" "We go in and we get out," Skipper said, "No time for BBQ…" "But Skipper we didn't have Breakfast yet," Private said. "Rico emergency breakfast supplies!" rico hacked a bag and opened it revealing the fish inside. "Take all the fish you want Private," I said as we wrapped back over the atlantic. "but the polish sauerkraut is mine," Skipper said.

Classified face palmed, "enjoy your breakfast," Classified said. "We have arrived in the gulf," Eva said, "next stop New Orleans." "if we end up in baton rouge," Classified said as the New Orlean came into sight. "Okay," Classified said, "I hope your not afraid of gators. And no their not at all like your gator friend roger." "I kind of figured that," I said. "Can't we stay up here," Private said, "and not get eaten by gators." "what a minute…" I said, "that's all marshland…you can't build a secret base on that...and it definitely wouldn't be underground." "Blast!" Classified said looking out the cockpit, "their's too many gators…too risky!"

"Sir!" eva said, "the search is over another team just reported an influx in military airtraffic near chicago." "Well there is a military base in the area," Classified said. "South Wind Airtraffic," Eva said. "we can triangulate the location of their base…" I said. "Based on their airtraffic!' Classified finished. "On it sir!' Eva said. "where are they…" Skipper said. "working on it, enhancing, updating…and…there!" Eva said. "call in IASA…let's bomb that base to the ground," Classified said "Um…are you sure," I said, "because their base is under the meusem campus!" "is that bad?" Corporal said. "let's see the Shedd aquarium, the alder planetarium, and the field meusem…plus thousands of innocent people."

"Sir!" Eva said, "false alarm…plus I believe with out question that their in New York." "How do you figure?" classified said. "Oh Dr. blowhole just hacked into our systems and leaked the exact location of their last stronghold…" "And that is," I said. "Under the Central Park Zoo," Classified replied. "What!" Skipper shouted. "Wait no," Eva said, "I read that wrong…" "how do you read that w…" "It was in dolphinese!" Eva said, "whew…it's under New York Battery park!" "Perfect," classified said, "Corporal plot a course to New York! We're bringing the fight to them!" "Whooo!" Skipper shouted, "Your going down South Wind!" The Jet rocket towards New york leaving a bunch of hungry and confused gators behind.

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter Three: Battery Park

New York Battery Park

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"I'm scanning for secret entrances," Kowalski said. "so am I," Eva said. "show off," Kowalski muttered. "I found something," Eva sad, "No wait….that's just a rock." "great," I said, "never let an owl do a penguin's job…Kowalski anything!" "This is science," Kowalski replied, "don't rush my process!" I facepalmed, "the scientific method takes too long, Rico!" Rico hacked up a jackhammer and was about to tear up battery park, "Wait!" Kowalski said, "do you want the enemy to know we're here!" "yes, that would be bad," I said, "go back to your scanning…just keep your flippers where I can see them science boy!"

"I am so under-apprecated in my time," Kowalski muttered as he contiuned to scan. "It won't take him long," I said. Eva's scanner was sparking and completely useless. "Eurekea!" Kowalski said, "found it!" "Excellent…where is it!" I said. Kowalski pointed to a non-descript Shack in the distance, "that maintenance shed." "Of course nobody would suspect that," I said. "let's go," Private said. "Wait!' I said, "this could well be a trap…" "What is this Blowhole's lair?" Kowalski opening the door to the shed, "see no trap…" The seven of us pailed into the shed. "Well," Classified said, "they made the secret door a bit to obvious." Corporal pulled up the hatch that lead to some stairs. "Well it seems the South Wind aren't as smart as they think they…" "…Are?" Rico said. "sorry expected a trap door to open or something," I said.

"Just a bunch of…" Kowalski said as he tripped and fell down the stairs, "ow…I'm okay…ow…I'm a-okay….ow!...I'm almost halfway there…ow...How long in this staircase! Ow! I reached the bottom! Don't worry it's a non-brain injury!" "Move!" I shouted. "Go! Go! Go!" classified shouted. Private, Rico, The North Wind, and I rushed down the stairs. "Where's the south Wind!" Classified shouted. "Declassified," Eva shouted, "Come out with you arms up!" "Come on show youselves!" corporal said. "Hmm…this bunker looks abandoned," Kowalski said. "That's what they want us to think," I said. "Come out with your hands up!" Classified shouted.

A door opened and out stepped Classified's brother. "As you wish brother," Declassified said. "Reach for the sky!" classified said. "Put your hands up!" Corporal said. How about I don't put my hands up?" Declassified said, "because that would mean I'm surrendering…which I am not." "Put you hands up so we can arrest you already!" Classified said. "I don't think so," Declassified said, "On behalf of the South Wind…You're under arrest!" "For what," I said. "Interferring…You penguins destroyed our ablity to save the world…now we will destroy yours!"

"Ha!" I said, "How are you going to do that!" "Well IASA has no reason to trust you…so I planted evidence that makes it look like that Team Penguin was in league with the South Wind this whole time!" "The IPSA would dispute that!" Kowalski replied. "Now if they're under investigation by IASA for being in league with South Wind as well." "You wouldn't," I said. "Leave this base and allow us to make the lives of penguins everywhere horrible…or we will frame you and the IPSA for treason!" But then a new voice appeared, "too bad IASA just receive audio proof of this crime…thanks to my LIVE recorder!"

Declassified was shocked and I was shock when the agents herself appeared. "Kitka!?" Kowalski, Private, and I said. "that's director Kitka to you," she replied, "head of the International Animal Spy alliance." "um…wait…what?" Kowalski said. "My experience as the top agent of the FIA make me prefect for this job." "The Falcon Intelligence Agency," Classified said. "so the full blown predator act was all part of you cover," Kowalski said. "No," Kitka replied. Kowalski backed up a few inches. "Okay," I said, "Kitka…if that is your real name…" "it is," Kitka replied. "oh…totally undercut the moment," Kowalski said.

"This is not over," Declassified said fully opening the doors to the base. His eyes widen when he saw all his agents being arrested by agents of the North Wind and IPSA. And standing at the base of the stairs behind us stood Buck Rockgut. "On behalf of the North Wind and IPSA," Rockgut said, "Your under arrest South Wind." "Director Rockgut," Declassified said, "let's not be hasty." "Director Rockgut?" I said. "Yup…it's about time the higher-ups gave me a promotion," Rockgut said.

"You may be able to arrest them," Declassified said, "but you find that you will never arrest me!" "Tell it to the judge," Classified said. "Oh…not yet," Declassified said and in a flash of smoke he was gone. "What? Where did he go?" Rockgut shouted. "self destruct in…"

July 22nd 2016

The Central Park zoo

(Private's POV)

"Six seconds…that right we only had Six seconds…but we all got out with half a second to spare!" "Oh so Kitka is the leader of a international animal spy organization…The North Wind has counterpart that turned evil…and that somehow that extremely paranoid rockgut is now the head of some Penguin Intelligence agency. Oh I totally believe you." "actually I think you do Marlene," I said, "You didn't believe in blowhole until he showed up!" "and yet me guess you have the mission file to prove it!" Marlene said. "Yes!" I said dropping in on the table. "whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hoo! Wa! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Skipper shouted, "These files are top secret private! authorized eye's only…my eyes! I'm not so sure about your eyes…let alone her eyes! UNLESS SOMEBODY DECLASSIFIED THEM!"

"no," Kowalski said, "at least not now…it will be declassified in fifty years!" "Make it a Hundred!" Skipper said. "Yeah it's probably a bunch of line drawings since none of us can read," Roy said. "and now it's time for another adventure of Mr. Secret Agent spy guy!" Julian said. "No it is not," Skipper muttered, "meeting dismissed!" With that everyone left leaving Mort Julian's only listener. "Julian's the best secret agent ever!" Mort said embracing Julian's feet. "Ahh!' Julian shouted, "Not the feet!" Julian then kicked mort across the zoo. "come Maurice…we have other kingly matters to attend to." "Kingly matters…like what?" "Like you making me a mango smoothie while I sit on my throne." "eh…about that…" "You didn't break my throne again did you?" Julian said. "well the zoo gave it a fresh coat of paint and…paint needs to dry…" "good point," Julian said, "I guess I'll just hang out in the royal bouncy…while you make me a mango smoothie!" "eh," Maurice muttered, "right away your majesty."

The End


	5. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
